I'll Be Waiting
by Schatten Mdchen
Summary: Short stories involving my two beloved pair. Akashi x female Kuroko. Story 5: Their tale continues. A sequel to story 4, a fairy tale. Warning: Yandere female Kuroko.
1. The Message

Story1 Summary: No closure had been made and all I could do is wait for him. Kuroko's POV when Akashi no longer communicates with her.

A/N: Unbeta-ed. Akashi x female Kuroko. Kuroko's POV.

Disclamer: I own nothing.

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

It's been almost a year since I entered Seirin Highschool. A year since I have been separated with him. He still resides in my mind everyday though and there would not be a day when I would not send him a morning and a night mail.

I would not forget the day he confessed to me. The first time I saw him nervous and looking like he did not sure what to say or did not know what would happen. I remember feeling the hard pounding of his heart when he enclosed me with his two strong arms after I confessed my feelings too. The first time I saw him looking very accomplished and satisfied. His facial expression is soft and his eyes are full of emotions. I would not forget how he looked at me and how he smiled at me. I felt at that time that he was everything I could ask for.

I open my phone with a smile on my lips. I began typing my message and then I send it to him immediately. I wanted my message to be the first thing he reads when he woke up.

* * *

_Sent today 5:01 AM_

To: Akashi Seijuuro

Subject: I Miss You

Ohayou Sei-kun. Please don't forget your umbrella today. I heard from yesterday's news that there might be a rain this afternoon.

Mail me if you need anything. I miss you. I love you.

* * *

I stand up and began preparing for school. As usual my bed hair is not cooperating with me. I remember Akashi would even help me tame my bed hair when I could not manage it especially when I woke up late. I wonder how he could know something like that but then if it is Akashi, he could do anything after all. I wanted to cut it just a little below my ears so it could be more manageable but Akashi wanted my hair long so I grew it long.

After the usual struggle with my hair I walked to the school still thinking if he had already read the mail. As I see the school's gate, I could see a faint image of a certain red hair waiting. I remember that Akashi would also wait for me at the gate and we will walk together to our classroom every day. When he did not have anything to do for the council he would help me with my library duties.

"Yo, Kuroko" the red head said.

"Ohayou Kagami-kun" I said while bowing. "To think that you could be early sometimes."

"W-well I think I could practice a little" he said.

"Who are you waiting then?" I asked him. "Hmmm a girl perhaps, who could have interest you by the way?"

He did not answer and just looked away so I added. "If you are looking like that she might have already run away from fear."

"What does that mean you bastard?" he said while he walks beside me towards the gym.

Kagami had started his practice as I sit from the bench observing him play. I applied as a manager for Seirin basketball team. As a girl I have a very weak body but I could be very observant especially on basketball skills and plays.

As I hear the familiar sounds of the dribbling of ball and whooshing of net, I remember our practice in middle school. We are required to go early for morning practices and after school practices. It's a daily struggle for all the team members since no one wants to be punished by Akashi. He is the captain after all. Everyone listen to all his orders. Everyone believes in him. That includes myself too. I still believe in him even after everything falls apart.

After the practice we silently went to our classroom. When the teacher is not looking, I always take a chance to glance in my phone hoping I could see a reply from Akashi. My heart aches every time I could not see an incoming message but I could not help myself to keep looking.

I tried to focus in class but I will still find a thing that would remind me of him. I slap myself and concentrate I could not make my grades low because I know he will be mad at me. Akashi would top the class even without effort but he will not make it an excuse to not go to classes and study.

I look at the window and could see raindrops are already falling. I wonder if he received my mail or took the time to read it. I would only receive greetings from him in special occasions and that would be enough to make my day.

He might be very busy. I wonder how a highschool student like us could be as busy as that, but if it's Akashi it might be different. He is a very busy person even in our middle school. He might be already preparing himself to take over to their family's business.

Classes finished and I mailed him again saying he should be careful on his way home. I started to walk home as rain drops heavily from the sky. I tried to smile and hope I could read a reply when I got home.

~Time skips~

* * *

_You have 0 unread message(s)._

* * *

Years passed and he would not mail me. The occasional mail would be less and less until he would not care to mail me anymore. I could only see him when we have matches but then I could not talk to him like we did before. I could not say anything anymore to him. I did not know what to say because I feel there is already a big gap in us. I did not know what is happening on him. I could only hear from rumors. I heard he already have a fiancé from a big family just like him.

Kagami confessed to me in our first year but I turned him down. I could not see myself in a relationship with other. I could only think of him.

Have he really forgotten about me? No closure has been made and I could only wait for his reply. In my mind I created thousands of reply once he talks to me again. I would tell him I hated him for making me wait for him but I could not really despise him.

I would repeatedly replay our memories from the past. My mind will then start to wander to the invisible world I created –with only him and me.

After trying hard I could only conclude one thing every night.

_I would still be waiting._


	2. The Fictional Writer

A/n: I'm sorry I've been meaning to only make one shot and it is beyond my expectation to find someone who would fav or follow this story. I will now make this a series of possibly unrelated short stories for my otp

Summary: He reads each word as if she was telling him all that she's meaning to say for this past few years. He understands and he decided to tell her his feelings too.

Warning: Unbeta, Akashi x fem Kuroko. Please bear with my worst grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**The Fictional Writer**

He was having trouble resting his mind that night and he was not quite sure why. When the clock hits 12, he concluded that a forgotten task is the only logical reason for his involuntarily disturbance.

He recalled every task that he carried out that day, from council tasks to the scheduling of games for his basketball team. Being a council president and basketball team's captain has its fair share of shortcomings too. His schedules are too packed that he might forget some tasks behind and as an Akashi, he could not afford that.

He searched his mind but he could not think of any until he remembers a certain teal head girl. That day, he saw her holding a bright golden-yellow flower that he recognized came from an acacia tree. He remembered spending a minute or two to discern why she was carrying something like that. There is no way she caught the manners of some Oha-asa crazed shooting guard.

To rest his mind though, he stands up and turns his laptop on. He looked for the definition of the acacia flower. His search leads him first to the definition of acacia_ (yellow)_ which meant secret love. His heart twinge a little for the thought that someone might have given the teal head that flower as a confession but he was sure that he was the only one who set his eyes to the girl.

He continued to stare blankly to the screen and then his eyes caught something strange.

Reserved Acacia by The Phantom

He hesitates to open the link because he was not fond of fictional stories but the author's pen name and the first sentence of the story caught his interest.

_He, who would always top on all his games, could not make an instance for someone like me._

He reads the story about a girl's secret love to someone that would not even look at her in the eyes. He finds the story uninteresting because the author is too poignant for his liking. Yet his mind is highly disturbed by the fact that the object of her affection resembles him too much. He clicks the author's pen name to visit her profile.

There is not much of a description about the author. He reads that the author has already written 24 fictional stories. She is interested in basketball and she is in the middle school just like him.

He started reading her other stories from the date she published them. The first story is about a first encounter which is set from the first day of middle school.

_His eyes are cold and unreadable. His voice is reassuring and full of confidence. I have never met someone like him and I think I never would..._

He could not make a mistake that he knew who she likes and who _The Phantom_ was. The way she described their school and her choice of words, he knew it was Tetsumi and he was sure it was him that she was describing.

He smirked from the thought and then started clicking her other stories too. There are different universes to the stories but he clearly imagined the two of them taking the flights in every word that she had written. He would laugh when the stories would turn out to be fun and smile every time they would have some fluff scenes. As he continue to read, he would remember every minute he spent with the teal head. He never knew the teal head could imagine so many things for him.

The last story published 9 days ago makes his heart pound harder.

**Futile Confession,** his fingers felt cold and his heart propelled hard when he saw the title. He was nervous by the thought of the teal head finally confessing to him.

_I am waiting for him in the rooftop. When he came and saw me, I handed him the white rose from my tensed hands. My eyes are wet from tears and my throat felt dry but I collected every courage that I have to utter the words I have been meaning to say in these past few years._

The author did not finish the story. From the author's note at the end she said that she will continue the story after some time. He knew that he was waiting for the boy's answer so she could not continue the story yet.

He could no longer afford a sleep because he is excited to go to school tomorrow and see the ending of the story himself.

* * *

The day comes and he acts as if it was an ordinary day but deep inside he was nervous and excited to see the teal head.

After class he saw the teal head leave first. Her expression is still blank as usual but he knew she was uneasy ever since that morning. He waited for a couple of minutes before heading to the roof top. He knew what to expect but then there was a part telling him he was only speculating from the things he only read in the net.

He slowly climbs the stairs. His foot felt colder every step he makes. When the teal head girl came into her view, she saw him holding a white rose just like what he read from the story. He could not contain his excitement as he makes his way up. He saw her eyes are wet from tears and the setting sun makes her pale skin looks blushing.

Before he could make the last step a tanned blue head came into his view. The teal head is currently talking and then she hands him the flower. He saw how he accepted it and was saying something to her. The teal head then smiles and wipe the tears from her eyes.

He turns his back and cursed his mind for contemplating too fast. He remembered her words in the story, _always at the top of all his game, _Aomine is the ace of their team and _his voice is full of confidence, _Aomine's voice though arrogant could be confident too. He was so in love with the teal head that he assumed hastily. He was disappointed with himself.

_Love's logic is incomprehensible especially to those who are blinded by it._

Who is him to crush the teal head's heart? If she would be happy with Aomine, he could only let her happiness to be his own happiness. He could no longer continue to watch how the climax would unfold and he already knew how the story would end. He is not living in the fictional world now.

* * *

Her confession failed for the tenth time that day and she could only cry for her unrequited affection. Aomine who noticed how she would go to the rooftop everyday confronted her. She said that she just like to see the sunset from above. She then handed him the rose and just said that she was interested in growing flowers like that. He noticed her eyes are wet but she commented that it was only hurt by the rays of the setting sun.

She always waits for Akashi up there but she knew it was a futile attempt. She could not say a word to him because she knew he wasn't interested in things like this. She knew he was very busy and could not afford to waste his time for her but she is still waiting.

_I will keep waiting for you here._

Days already passed but she could not update her story. From the rooftop she could only watch as the red head leave the gates every night.

* * *

~ Thanks for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	3. His Guardian

**Story Summary: Midorima never knew he would really believe in angels.**

**Warning: Unbeta, Akashi x fem Kuroko. Please bear with my worst grammar. This series (maybe) unrelated with each other.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**His Guardian**

"_Do you believe in angel Shintarou?"_

A red headed teen with his eyes covered with bandages was currently lying on a white bed. His left hand is also covered with bandages and there is a tube connecting him to a bag of dextrose. His voice sounds a little croaky, almost drained and with traces of apparent sorrow.

The other person in the room, a green headed teen is a physician trainee from the hospital in which the red head is currently admitted. His tasks include regular rounds to the patients and taking notes of their prescribed medical intakes. He was assigned to monitor the red head and for the past few days they became somehow, familiar with each other.

"I do not think I could believe in such. Why do you ask Akashi?" he replied obviously uninterested in the subject.

"You should, after all I have one" he looked away from his clip board and glance at the red head. The red head's lips form a small smile.

"Then I would, if you let us meet" he said uncharacteristically not wanting to make the topic longer. He left the red head after he was finished from his task.

In the next day before he knocked on his door, he heard a soft laugh of a girl. Curiously he listens to their conversation. The girl was telling the red head a story and the red head would reply with a lively tone untypical of his usual weary voice.

He knocked and then the door opens. He was surprised when the door was opened by a pale, petite girl with hairs of teal that flows just a little above her shoulders. Her eyes are round and her face is void of emotions yet when she smiled for the green head he was instantly mesmerized.

_So she is his angel? _He thinks that the red head is maybe head over heels in love with the girl that he thinks of her as his angel.

When he makes his rounds, he would always see the teal head besides Akashi. He learned her name was Kuroko Tetsumi. They were classmates from Teiko Middle School and they are members of the school's basketball team.

Akashi would be very lively when the teal head is around. He would smile more and talk more. The teal head is also happy around the red head. She would describe him the room and the flowers she brought as the red head could not see from his bandaged eyes. She would tell him different stories and the red head would become excited to recover quickly.

She would kiss Akashi's forehead from time to time and holds his hand until he falls asleep. She would even sing a lullaby to force Akashi to rest as he did not want to fall asleep when she was around.

_She is always there waiting. Waiting silently for his recovery._

She is indeed Akashi's angel. A very beautiful and lovely angel.

* * *

A week later, there came a strong storm. The sky is dark and rain falls heavily from above. That evening, the red head gave his last breath. They could no longer save him. No one is present when it happens and Midorima is highly disturbed since he became a witness of their love. He knew that the teal head would be greatly affected by the untimely death.

He wanted to see the teal head and say his condolences personally but he did not see her when his family came for his remains. He tried to ask them but they said they did not know her or where she came from.

Bothered by the mysterious girl, he checked Akashi's file. One year ago, he met an accident with his classmate when they were returning home from a training camp. He suffered a trauma on his brain and spine and he could no longer see. One girl from his team died in the scene. The girl's name was Kuroko Tetsumi.

* * *

**A/n: Yes it's 2 am and I am currently cursing my mind for making a sad,sad story. I am in love with their pairings yet I always make them suffer. I'm very sorry about that. Also you may think they are bit of OOC but I think its enough for the theme.**

**Thank you for following or making this story your favorites. You inspires me to create more.**

**Thank you very, very much for reading. Please leave me a review.**


	4. A Fairy Tale

**A/n: Hi everyone, I could only create a story a week and as usual this is Akashi x fem Kuroko, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing everyone with my story theme but I am practicing. I'll try to make a happy one but in a different fic okay?**

**To the guest reviewer - I have different interpretation of angst themed fiction so I checked fiction dictionary and you are right however I would not want to change theme yet because I believe I could practice a little romance. Sorry for disappointing you.**

**Warning: Bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, a handsome, heterochromatic-eyed red head prince meets a beautiful mysterious teal head princess whilst walking in the forest. When their eyes met, they instantly fall in love with each other._

Or so, as told by every fairy tale books those children love to read. However we are not living in a fairy tale nor do we have a prince and princess instantly falling in love out of nowhere then risking their lives for each other. What we have here are two strangers meeting in a commonplace setting for a commonplace reason – school. They did not even know the existence of each other even sharing the same classroom for almost a month now.

Akashi Seijuuro, the boy in the first row and in fact, the very definition of the prince earlier could not care less in his surroundings. He does not ride in a horse and would not have turned everyone's smiles direct at him. In opposite, everyone avoids him and scared of him. He does not mind the crowd nor do they interest him. They are mere pawns that he would sacrifice and used to carry out his undertakings. No one is allowed to be in his world and thus he was all alone.

Kuroko Tetsumi, the girl at the second row beside the window, who might be wearing a very undistinguishable mask, is void of any emotions a fairy tale princess should not be doing. She would not sing nor dance and let every human or animals join her coincidental performance. Even if she suddenly sings everyone would freak out because they will think she is a ghost. She did not attract attention even when she is as beautiful as a princess. No one notice her so she was forced to shut herself in her own world and thus she was all alone.

_There are always two sides on a story._

The first time their eyes met, there are no magical fireworks, no singing birds and of course time did not suddenly decide to stop. Rather being enchanted they felt awkward.

Akashi came back to see if the other students leave their task again and would reprimand them if necessary. When he entered the classroom there are no students left but the classroom are already clean. He decided to leave but then he felt a movement on the chair at the back. Unexpectedly, a girl suddenly stands. His eyes met her unreadable eyes. He broke the gaze immediately and felt annoyed.

Tetsumi is assigned to clean that day but no one else help her since there were rumors of ghost moving chairs and tables. Coincidently that incident occurs in her every schedule. As she was about to leave, a red head devil who looks like he was about to eat someone suddenly enters the classroom. Far from being afraid, she let her presence known by suddenly standing. She noticed how he was surprised and silently she felt like teasing him more.

Unlike the prince, Akashi felt he hated the girl for reasons he himself did not completely understand. He just hates everything about the girl. Her poker face that made her hard to read. Her silence demeanor that is invisible to them including him and that makes them unaware of her real intentions. Her very existence is a glitch from his calculated world.

Unlike the princess, Tetsumi felt he hated the boy for reasons she herself did not completely understand. She just hates everything about the boy. His perfect demeanor which makes everyone trust his decisions and let themselves be manipulated. His knowing eyes which makes everyone else ignorant and boring. His very existence is a glitch from her plain world.

* * *

_But little by little their worlds traverse into one._

Akashi hated her almost invisible presence so he made sure to look for her first every time he walks into rooms. When he finds the girl, he would continue to mind his own world but he peeks every now and then to make sure that the girl is still there. He even changed his seat to the third row so he could see her and not make her notice. Luckily the girl seating in her back is not going to school anymore.

When Akashi was assigned to hand over the test paper he noticed how average her score were. They were unworthy of praise. He gave her the papers while smirking to mock her test results but the girl just stare without breaking. He was the one who get annoyed.

In P.E, he notices how she struggles in physical exam. She always fall and hurt herself along the way. Her weak body is unworthy of his attention. When she is struggling on a bar she suddenly falls. He was about to walk to her just to ridicule her but a classmate stumble upon her. The boy is surprised at first but upon seeing her face, he suddenly blush and instead of being afraid he help her stand up. He was the one who get annoyed.

Akashi enjoyed being alone and did not want to listen to the bickering of other teenagers. Everyone is afraid of him but before, there are girls who tried to confess to him and Akashi shut all of them. In lunches, he would always go to the rooftop to enjoy his lunch and his solitude. Upon arriving, he notice the teal head already seating in the corner. She is not eating but only drinking vanilla milkshake. He wanted to scold and lecture her about her diet but he knew she would not listen plus he wanted to be alone. He is now more annoyed to the teal head.

When he wanted a more peaceful surrounding, Akashi thinks the library is the perfect place. However of all places the teal head is there. She was too absorbed in reading and not minding everyone else. She did not notice that she was already alone. He walks to her front but the girl is still lost in whatever she is reading. He stares at her. He notice how beautiful her teal hair which is flowing an inch below her ears. Her bangs are almost covering her eyes. Her round teal eyes are decorated with beautiful thick lashes. Her skin is as pale as Snow White in books. Her lips are perfectly curve. He was curious if those lips are as soft as it seem. Then the lips suddenly move.

"Akashi-kun?" the voice wakes his trance. Embarrassed, Akashi walks out of the library without saying anything.

_Do prince falls in love out of hate or a witch have his heart cursed?_

He is now lying in his bed. The room is dark but his mind is still awake. He is thinking of the past events in school. Except in basketball practice, his mind always ends up thinking about Tetsumi. It was becoming more troublesome. He could not comprehend what is happening and what he did not understand annoys him most. He felt sleepy at last and slowly close his eyes.

He felt a warm hand as someone seems caressing his hair. He then smiles before falling deep into a dark snowy dream.

* * *

_Is she a cursed princess or a corrupted witch? Antagonists have their fair share of reasons but somewhere their stories are lost in the pages of the books._

She hates fairy tales. They are creating false hopes for little young girls that someday a prince biting a red rose and riding in a white talking horse would come and save them from their boring lives. Those stories say that love happens in a blink of an eye and meeting someone for the first time makes you want to marry him instantly.

For Tetsumi, love happens bit by bit and needs constant sustenance. Planting it to the mind slowly and making that someone feel you are all they needed would make a better story, stories that may have no end.

_There are always two sides on a story or three depending on the plot the author would like to convey._

Making fun of something he did not know is all that it is at first but she wanted a full spectrum of his reactions. As she watched his boring expressions from his back everyday, she became interested on how to change those facial reactions. She grew obsessed of how he reacts to thing. Something that unbeknownst to other people and something she did not wanted to share with them. She wanted it all and she wanted it all alone.

Creating rumors that some ghost haunted their classroom would make other students had reason to ditch cleaning. This is something a class president would not overlook. He came by looking as scary as he was to others but somewhere she is waiting to crack open that façade. She could exploit those years worth of suppressed feelings. As expected he was surprise to see her. She made sure he would lock his gaze to her eyes. She felt satisfied when he was annoyed.

She hated him because he was getting too much attention from her. She hated his princely and perfect image because he will get all the attention of other people. She did not plan to get emotionally involved to anyone yet she just could not help it. This must be the works of love or should she say chemicals in her body.

It bored her that she was the only one observing. After the first incident, she made sure to make her presence known to the red head. Making a sacrifice is not a big deal and missing people is a commonplace so when the loud girl in her back confesses to the red head she made sure she will be included in those growing statistics. The red head change his seat to her back as her plan and she could feel his constant gaze on her. The feelings of excitement never left the ends of her skins but her face is too blank for anyone to notice.

She adores how responsible Akashi is, that even handing over unimportant papers like test result would be worthy of his time. Test results would not really measure your true worth and grades could not be a judge of character. She just had to be average so no one notice her because this is how society judge people, him included. He smirked at her as he hands her the papers as she just stared on the red head. She love making him annoyed, it shows he was interested in her.

She does not hate physical activity but her body is too weak to comply what her brain wanted to do. She always fall and hurt herself along the way. She noticed the red head looking so she went to the nearest bar. She will make herself fall wondering if he would catch her when she falls. But much to her amusement something else happened as another classmate help her and she saw a different reaction to him that day. She knew that reaction is called jealousy.

Tetsumi like to be alone and be forgotten. She did not want to be noticed, she just wanted to be in the background to observe. Akashi on the other hand got a lot of attention especially from the female population so she had to shut them all. It worked as everyone become suddenly afraid of the red head. There are rumors that all of those who get too close to him transfer immediately from unidentified fear. The red head would always be in the rooftop during lunch just like Tetsumi but the red head enjoyed his solitude so much that he will not notice her. However this time is different because the red head would always see her everywhere he goes. It is as if he was suddenly programmed to look for her amongst the crowd. She was drinking her favorite vanilla milkshake like always when he arrived. She acted like she did not saw him. He was looking at her drinks with his annoyed face. Looks like someone already care for her.

Nothing is more peaceful than the library and the teal head would wait there until Akashi finished his daily dose of torment er basketball practice. It was then unexpected to her that the certain red head would came to visit her and be bold enough to look at her face just directly in her front. She saw as his mismatched eyes travel from her head to her face then stopping to her lips. She then decided to tease him a little.

"Akashi-kun?" the voice wakes his trance. His face reddening as his hair is priceless to her observant eyes.

_The wicked witch will die and the prince and princess will live happily ever after._

No they won't after all the story is just beginning. She watched as the red head falls into deep slumber as she caresses his smooth red hair. She brushed her soft lips against his warm forehead as he smiles in his dream.

_I will be waiting, my prince._

* * *

**Thanks for all those who find this fic worthy of their time. Thank you very much to those who follow, fav and review.**


	5. A Continuation of the Tale

A/n: A little** warning **before you start, what would you expect for a** yandere **type of stories? If you do not favor such, you could **SKIP** this part of the story.

This is what happens when you are updating a demfeels, humor, yandere and murder stories at the same time. I think it's late for my mother to have me tested but I'm sure I glued my sanity somewhere perfectly.

**Warning: Akashi x yandere female Kuroko, bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the cover photo. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Slowly light exasperate his tired eyes. Akashi woke up with his body feeling heavy as if he lifted a considerate amount of weight the whole night. He checked but his temperature is normal. His muscles seem stiff and he could hardly make himself stand up. Thinking he was pushing himself more in practice, he promised that he would take the day easy and just let the other members suffer as much.

When he was about to shower he notice a reddish mark on the skin just below his collar bone. He dismissed it thinking that some kind of mosquito bite on it though unlikely because his room is fully air conditioned. He thought he would make some maids compensate if there are insects crawling in his room.

On his way to school, his car flatted a tire. He said to his apologizing driver that he will just walk to school. He then saw Tetsumi walking ahead of him. She is walking a little slow so after a minute he is almost a foot away from her back. She suddenly halts from moving and face him.

"Good morning Akashi-kun? Are you stalking me?" It surprised him to hear that she is saying it so bluntly yet her face is still dead-panned.

"I see you're a little naïve and you are wrong in that stupid assumption of yours" he answered feeling annoyed again.

"You don't have to explain" Tetsumi continued walking ahead of him. "I don't mind being stalked but your girlfriend might get angry" she said.

He raised his brow, slightly annoyed but then he noticed that his bag is slightly pulling his uniform making the red mark on his collar bone visible. He wanted to explain but it would mean he loses to whatever game the teal head is playing.

"It irritates me that some people don't mind their own business" he said with calm tone to hide his annoyance.

"E? Then please stop stalking me Akashi-kun" she said still with no emotions while the red head face is warming from reasons he refuse to admit.

"I'm not stalking you and I have no plans to waste my time on you" he said not sure if he really means it.

The girl then stops. He passed by her and stop on her front. He could not read any of her thoughts and her bangs covering her eyes did not do any help. He could have miscalculated his choice of words and he felt he offended the girl but there is no way he would comfort her. She deserved it. A moment then the teal head girl resumes walking never looking back to him again.

Classes progressed quickly and he just continued to watch the girl from her back. He noticed she was too silent and most of the time alone. She did not have any friends whom she talks to and no one to share eating her lunch, if a vanilla milkshake would fit as a lunch. Like him, she was all alone. It would not be bad if he join lunch with her because he still wanted to eat in the rooftop just like before.

* * *

Akashi wakes up to find his upper torso not only covered by red marks but also with some suspicious bruises. In his left hand there is a circle contusion as if someone tied him in a rope. He thought of reasons for the bruises but there is no way someone would tie him without waking him up. He tried to forget about it and covered his hand with bandages.

School lunch came and he feels rather uneasy but he could not fathom why. He will just eat normally in his usual place. Well, there is someone already there but as if he will be intimidated by a timid, silent girl.

Tetsumi looked at him as he makes his way to the rooftop. He tried to ignore her but his feet brought him to a spot near the girl. Tetsumi just continued drinking her vanilla milkshake. Awkwardness ensues so Akashi tried to direct the atmosphere in a lighter mood.

"This is my usual place during lunch so do you mind if I settle myself comfortably here?" he asked.

"Its fine Akashi-kun" the girl replied.

"Well –"he was calculating his words but he was not really sure how he will talk to the girl. He should try with some personal assessment "Is there any clubs you would like to join other than the being in a library committee? Well I know your weak but being always alone up here is not good for you."

"So you are really stalking me?" said the girl then she resumes drinking.

"That's not it but I'm the council president after all" the girl did not react anymore so he decided to dismissed the topic.

"Anyway you should know that this drink could be hardly called lunch" he replied while grabbing the drink on her hand.

"But the taste is so good I could drink that my whole life, would you like to try it?" Akashi hesitates but sip in the drink anyway after all this is the first time she talks a little longer to him. Tetsumi is just looking at him while he drinks.

"It's delicious right? As a gift, I would not tell your girlfriend that we just made an indirect kiss" she bluntly said.

Akashi almost spit the drink from embarrassment. He was about to react when Tetsumi hold his hand. His heart is almost skipping a beat and he did not understand why.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked him.

"Ah t-this? This is nothing I got it from practice" he said while he removes her hold though it kind of comfortable in that position.

"Eh? That's sound troublesome" then she went on being quiet again.

"Well, basketball for me is something that could make me feel satisfied every night. You should come see our plays sometimes and assess for yourselves."

She just looked at him but he knew she will visit them. He smiled at her for the first time.

* * *

There is yet another report of a student gone missing and it said she was last seen on her way to the council. Tetsumi thinks that the school is making a big deal over them, after all nobody cares for no name extras in a stories.

She decided to go to basketball practice as Akashi requested. She heard the sounds of their shoes touching the ground, the ball making its way to the net and the excitement of all the boys to score and dominate each other. These expressions are rather exciting she thought.

After the practice, the red head was handed a towel by a pink haired girl. Excitement then leaves her.

"I think the basketball did not need any girls" she thought and then she left the premises before the Akashi approached her.

* * *

Day after day the bruises get more serious and the pain grew more intense. Akashi could not ignore it anymore. No insects could do it to him but unconsciously he is afraid to admit that he did not know what is happening.

But as his bruises are deepening, his odd relationship to Tetsumi also grew deeper. As if there is an unwritten agreement that they would spend their lunch together in the roof top but in classes they did not talk to each other. Akashi could only watch from behind the teal head. Tetsumi would not ask anymore about the bruises but she would tend them every day. Every touch is thrilling for the red head.

Tetsumi would always be at their basketball practice. She was shy at first but he introduces her to the team and now their daily hobby was to disturb her. They were dividing her attention that supposed to be only his but he could not disperse them. Much to his delight the teal head is only particularly close to their manager Momoi. He felt contented because the teal head is safe with their manager.

* * *

He woke up in the dead of the night. His room is still dark but he could feel some movement outside his room. He called but no maid seems to be on sight. He walked to the source of the noise. His feet lead him to a white walled room just directly below to his own room. Much to his surprise the room is full of bodies, dead and cold ones. Their face is full of blood and they died with their eyes opened and looked so terrified. They seem to be looking upwards and then he saw an unknown person facing them. Her hands seem to be holding a sharp object and her back is all that he could see. She was about to face him when he suddenly wakes up, for real this time.

He could not sleep well that night. In school he was more silent and more calculating. He became paranoid that he felt someone is always watching him.

At their lunch, Tetsumi is just looking and observing him. He was not in the mood to eat or talk. He could not tell her what was bothering him. Tetsumi seemed to understand and just hold his hands as she lied comfortably in her back. He felt comfortable from the touch so he also lied down on his back and closed his eyes. When he woke up the teal head is already gone. She already tends his wounds. She even made him wear her wristband to hide his contusion. He smiled but then he felt uncomfortable, the band perfectly fit his wounds, too perfect.

* * *

Tetsumi did not attend the next classes. She was currently in a room with white walls. Momoi is on her front looking so afraid. She could not talk but she knew she wants to plead for her life. She was holding a sharp knife in her hands.

She wanted to dispose her immediately but being a manager of the basketball team her absence will make a big fuss on the team and to Akashi. She was sure Akashi's eyes are only for her because she always tells him not to stalk her. The brain works mysteriously that if someone told you not to do it you will do it anyway. He was getting jealous of the other players noticing her but what about her own little jealousy. The pink haired manager is always handing him a towel after playing. She will always talks to him and sit beside him during their practice. She could not allow that even if she tried.

She was about to strike the poor girl but someone hold her hand. She did not look back. She knew that hand from the wristband he is wearing. He then put his other hand a little below her hips and before she could react he was already leaning at her. His head is placed above her shoulders and she could feel his warm breaths.

"Kill her" she heard him say surprising her. "She already seen you, doesn't she?"

"If I looked carefully before I should have already known" he was now kissing all the way down her neck. "This is your punishment for feasting on me every night."

Momoi is hardly breathing and was surprised the red head did not save her. Her captain is currently hugging the teal head in her back. She saw as he leaned closer to her neck. He was carefully planting red marks in the teal head's skin. The pink head could not move, her body is aching and bleeding excessively. Her mouth is full of red liquid that she could not shout for help. Before her conscious completely lost, she became a witness on how the red head devoured fully the teal head.

* * *

Akashi still hated the girl but he would not deny his feelings anymore. Not to himself and not to everyone. It is still annoying for him that she was beautiful in her own ways that someone other that him would notice her. He did not like sharing especially if it is her. Tetsumi, who he would only allow in his world would not be taken away from him. He would do necessary measures to let her only to his sides even if it means killing his own teammates.

No one knew how odd their relationship is but the thrill never stops for the both of them. Akashi looks directly at her dead panned face as he tied her in his bed. He wonder what to do to change that masking expression of her.

"I want you here and I don't think I will currently give you up, till then you will never leave my side again." he whispered to her ears.

_And I will wait till you do not want to be with me anymore. If that time comes, I will not put any mercy on you._

The teal head release her rare smile as she feels the red head's warm hands against her. After all everyone smiled at a happy ending.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry guys, really it's never in my plan to end this way. I would delete this part immediately if it seems offensive to you. I just wanted a yandere Kuroko but Akashi is being Akashi in this story.**

**ImKimtheWriter – I'm honored for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry if this one is a little disappointing.**

**DemFeels – I knew you will find this one not so good, thanks for the reviews and _tunay-na-kaibigang _support.**

**For those wonderful people who review, followed and made this story their favorites I gave you my warmest gratitude. Thank you very, very much.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews, comments, objections however bad it is will be welcomed.**


End file.
